


Seclusion

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, The Blade are good Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia is away from her kits and pack for a four phoeb away mission. At least she has pack she can count on to watch her kits.





	Seclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the fourth story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. It is set one month after the third story.

Story Four - Seclusion

"I miss you so much, kits."

"We miss you too, Mama," Regris answered. He and his two siblings were seated in front of the communications terminal.

"How much longer are you going to be gone, Mama?" Lotor asked.

"Still a couple more phoebes, kit," Krolia sadly replied. She looked at her littlest kit. "Ezor, are you doing all right?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, Mama! Thace is so fluffy."

Krolia heard Thace scoff in the background as he was supervising the kits transmission that day. The Blades of their pack took turns supervising the kits as they talked to Krolia, who was on a mission. It had only been a phoebe since she had rescued Ezor before she was assigned to the mission. Unfortunately, the mission was on a remote planet called Earth and required her to be away from the base (and her kits) for a total of four phoebes. It had already been two phoebes since she left home, and it was rough on her and her kits. However, they couldn't talk everyday or for long.

"Krolia, it's time," Thace reminded her.

Krolia sighed. "I know. Be good, kits. Don't forget Mama loves you so very much. We'll be together soon."

"Love you, Mama," the three kits chorused. The link was terminated. Thace approached the kits and was promptly tackled by all three, who were whimpering slightly.

He wrapped his arms around them and rumbled to them. "We are sleeping all together tonight until your mother comes home. How does that sound, kits?"

All three kits purred, and Thace led them to the familial nest for a nap. They always took a nap after their mom called. Thace tucked each of the kits in and settled in with his data pad. He was watching the kits until Antok and Kolivan were done with their meeting. Kolivan was going to oversee training, which allowed Antok to take the kits to tumble and play fight in a smaller training hall. While Antok had the kits, Thace would go back to the communications room. For now, he would decode some messages they had received.

It was about another varga before Antok came into the nest room. He didn't say anything as the kits were still asleep, but he nodded to Thace. Thace finished up the decryption program he was running on the last line of the message. He gently nuzzled Ezor before leaving the nest.

Thace sat down in front of his communications terminal and was surprised when he received a request for a secure connection from a distant galaxy. Recognizing the code, he quickly set up the secure link. It was Krolia, but she had just called a varga and a half ago. "Krolia, what's wrong?"

"Thace, I need to talk to Ulaz. Can you patch me through?"

"Can I know what this is about first?"

"I'm pregnant."

%%%

Ulaz stared at the screen his surrogate sister was shown on. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. About two phoebes along. However, the father is badly injured when we were ambushed by the Empire. I don't know if he's going to make it. If he does, I would need Kolivan's permission to bring him along."

Ulaz paused at that pronouncement. "Let's not bother Kolivan with that until the time comes. What are his injuries? Maybe I can increase his odds for survival?"

Krolia shook her head. "I know how to treat the injuries, but Earth has such primitive treatments, I don't know how well they are working."

"I understand. Do you wish us to tell the kits or would you like to?"

"I will tell the kits when I see them in two phoebes, but could you please inform our leaders?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ulaz. Krolia out." The link terminated, and Ulaz sat back. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he had to have with Kolivan and Antok.

%%%

Kolivan was in his office when he received a message from Ulaz requesting him and Antok to come to the med bay for an urgent meeting. Intrigued by the urgency conveyed in the message, Kolivan stopped by the training hall to collect Antok and wasn't surprised to see all three kits working together to successfully bring down his second-in-command. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Antok was flat on his back with Lotor holding his legs, Regris holding his arms, and little Ezor pinning his tail. Kolivan could tell that Antok had allowed the kits to take him down.

The chuckle attracted their attention, and the kits scampered over to the leader. He rumbled to each of them while Antok stood up. Kolivan petted Lotor's hair, his kit purring to him.

"Kolivan, did you need something?"

"Ulaz has requested our presence, Antok. The kits need to be handed over to someone for a few doboshes."

"Perhaps Taulol would like some company while she recovers?"

Taulol wasn't part of their pack, but she might as well be. She was very comfortable with Krolia's kits, and they loved her as well, almost like an Aunt. She had been injured on a recent mission, but luckily it wasn't severe. When she had learned that Krolia was being sent on an away mission for several phoebes, she volunteered herself for kit sitting duty.

"We can visit Taulol?!" Regris was excited.

Antok grinned and snagged his kit with his tail, bringing him up to his face. "Be careful, kit. I may start to think that you like her more than me."

Regris smiled widely at his father figure. "I couldn't like anyone more than you, Dad...except Mama."

Antok's heart melted a little, and he brought his kit closer and hugged and nuzzled him. Regris purred to his dad before he was set down.

"We will take you three to see Taulol, but do not try to get her to leave her nest. She is still injured," Kolivan cautioned. He and Antok led the kits to Taulol's nest room.

Taulol looked up from where she was resting with a data pad in her claws. When she saw Kolivan enter her room, she nearly dropped it. "Leader!"

"At ease, Corporal." Taulol still looked apprehensive at the use of her rank. "We simply stopped by to drop these off."

Three kits popped out from behind their leaders' legs and rushed over to the edge of her nest. They chorused, "Taulol!"

Taulol grinned at her surrogate nephews and niece. She loved Krolia like a sister, so she was ecstatic to see the kits. She motioned for the kits to join her in the nest.

"Antok and I have an urgent meeting with Ulaz and will be back for the kits before dinner."

Taulol gave a salute and replied, "I don't mind keeping an eye on them, sir." Kolivan nodded and left with Antok in tow. Taulol looked at Regris, Lotor, and Ezor. "So, kits, what should we do?"

%%%

Kolivan and Antok walked into the medical bay, easily locating Ulaz. The doctor noticed their approach and waved them over to his office. He sat down at his desk and called up the recording of the call he had taken from Krolia. She didn't know he had recorded it, but Ulaz was going to delete it after showing their leaders.

Kolivan and Antok were seated in front of Ulaz's desk and watched as Ulaz turned his computer around. "I got a call from Krolia earlier today after she talked to the kits." He pressed play on the recording and watched his leaders' expressions.

Antok's ears flicked at Krolia's pronouncement. He was definitely surprised. Kolivan's expression, however, changed from neutral to almost pleased. When the recording ended, Ulaz shut it off and waited for either leader to say something. Kolivan's left ear flicked, and he said, "At least she didn't rescue another kit. I will ensure she doesn't leave the base until well after delivery."

"Speaking of kits, where are they?" Ulaz questioned.

"Taulol is watching them," Antok answered.

%%%

"No! You need to stay put!" Regris insisted.

Taulol blinked at the eldest kit and stopped moving. "It's all right, Regris. I'm just getting that-" Taulol cut herself off as the book she had been pointing at was being held out to her by another kit.

"Here you go!" Lotor looked proud of himself when Taulol took the book.

"Thank you, but why are you not letting me get up?"

"Dad said you aren't supposed to leave your nest," Lotor answered.

"That's not quite what I meant, kit," Kolivan spoke up from the doorway.

The three kits and their sitter looked up in surprise. Lotor smiled, dashed over to Kolivan, and hugged him. "Dad!"

Kolivan rumbled to his kit and petted his hair. "Hello, kit. I trust you and your siblings didn't give Taulol any issues."

"We made sure she didn't leave her nest!" Ezor piped up.

"You said she was still recovering, so anything she needed we got for her," Regris clarified.

Antok suppressed a chuckle. The kits took Kolivan's warning to the extreme. "It is time for dinner, kits. Let's go."

"We should bring Taulol a plate!" Ezor exclaimed as they were leaving.

"I can still walk!"

%%%

The next two phoebes dragged by with frequent visits by Taulol and less frequent calls from Krolia being the only things the kits looked forward to. However, the three kits and all four members of Krolia's pack were gathered in the hangar, watching as the pod landed. The adults agreed not to tell the kits that Krolia's mate hadn't survived his injuries or even mention him at all. The three kits were being tightly held on to by their father figures. Antok used his tail to ensure Regris didn't go anywhere, Kolivan kept his arms around Lotor, and Thace held Ezor in his arms.

Krolia exited her ship, and, to her delight, her entire pack was there to greet her. She knelt down and opened her arms. "Come here, kits."

Thace set down Ezor, and all three kits were released, which let them run into their mom's arms. All the kits purred to their mom, who purred back to them.

"Please don't leave us again, Mama!"

"You were gone too long!"

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, kits!"

Ulaz stepped over. "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but Krolia needs to have a check up." At the kits' concerned looks, he added, "It's standard procedure when coming back from a long away mission."

The kits whined, but Krolia rumbled to them, nuzzling them to help calm them down. "Ulaz is right. When he's done, I will go to the nest and spend time with you. You three are so good, and I have a surprise for you, but I will tell you after Ulaz checks me over."

"A surprise?"

"Yay!"

"We will wait in the nest, Mama."

Krolia nuzzled her kits again, before Ulaz led her to the med bay. "Aside from the regular checkup, I also want to check on your pregnancy. See how well the kit is progressing."

"I would appreciate it, Ulaz. I should be four phoebes along."

"In that case, we should also be able to check gender."

Krolia smiled and nuzzled Ulaz in thanks. He checked her vitals and took a couple of vials of blood to run through several other tests. He was grateful that she didn't have any severe injuries. He let her lay down and brought over a small portable ultrasound machine. Moving the wand over her slight stomach bulge, they were able to clearly see not one, but two babies. One was a girl; the other a boy. "Twins? I'm having two kits!"

"Twins are extremely rare."

"My mate was a twin. Is there a way to see what the kits will look like?"

"Not really. Since their father was human, there's a chance that the kits could look like him, so it would be safe to pick two names for each kit, one human and one Galra, so no matter what they look like, they will have a name that matches them."

Krolia nodded, and Ulaz helped her sit up. She slid off the examination bed. "Now, I have three kits that need me."

It was no surprise that all three kits were wide awake and waiting for her, when she walked into the nest room. She settled into the nest and, in the next instant, had three kits surrounding her. She nuzzled each of her kits.

"What's the surprise, Mama?" Regris asked.

Krolia smiled. She knew she couldn't just say she was pregnant. Her kits wouldn't understand, so she had to explain it in a way they could understand. "In four to five phoebes, you three will have more siblings. I have two kits in me right now."

"Two?" Strangely, the first question did not come from one of her kits.

Krolia looked at Antok, who had his head cocked and one of his ears twitching. She smiled and replied, "Yes. Ulaz confirmed it during my checkup. I'm having twins; one girl and one boy."

"I get to have a sister!" Ezor exclaimed.

"We get to have a sister and a brother," Lotor corrected. "I can't wait to have another brother. Regris is awesome, so this new one will be too."

The certainty in her youngest son's voice and subsequent smile on Regris's face made Krolia purr to her kits. Her family was growing, and she couldn't be happier.

Fin


End file.
